Betrayal
by AspenDragonLord
Summary: Ratchet has turned Decepticon. After ending him, Optimus feels something is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Ratchet saw Optimus standing over him. Energon was leaking from multiple wounds on the Medic's body. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Bumblebee watched with angry glares on their faces.

Ratchet tried to tell Optimus and everyone who was gathered that he had done nothing, but all that came out was,"Yeah, I blew up an Energon mine AND told my NEW allies, the Decepticons, where the base was! And all while posing as your trusty medic, and you all fell for it!"

Optimus transformed his hands to produce gun barrels and leveled his guns at Ratchet's helm. "Goodbye, TRAITOR!" Ratchet could only stare into the guns while they powered up. Blue and white flashed in his vision, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Quite One With the Allspark

Ratchet groaned and opened his optics. _Primus, that hurt!_

"I know, Ratchet. I wil make you a deal, since that was not your time to go. Convince the rest that you are innocent, and I will restore you to your frame. Until then, you will remain as a shadow, able to move things to guide them, but unable to touch them or communicate. Do you agree?"

Ratchet's optics grew larger as he realized that Primus himself was talking to him, a lowly medic.

"I agree, Primus," he responded.

Sideswipe sniffled. "I kinda miss Ratchet," he said to noone in particular. "He was fun to prank."

"Yeah,"Sunstreaker agreed. "Until we found out he's a 'con."

The twins sat around moping until they saw Prowl walking by. Then, a wrench came out of nowhere and hit Sideswipe in the arm, just below the shoulder. They gasped, then started panicking. "AAAHHH! Ratchet! Wrenches! Ghosts!" They yelled those three words, running all over the base. Finally, Optimus stopped them.

"What are you upset about?" the Prime asked them.

Babbeling incoherently and miming a wrench hitting Sideswipe's arm, Optimus finally managed to figure out Sideswipe was hit by a wrench after Prowl walked by.

Again, a wrench hit Sideswipe, this time in the helm. The bot dropped like a sack of rocks as another skillfully hit Sunstreaker in the helm, making him drop. Optimus could only stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghosts

Ratchet laughed. Scaring the Terror Twins was too easy! And then, freaking Optimus out! Child's play!

The medic soon remembered why he was there. He raced to find a data pad, but then decided to make it a challenge. He grabbed every empty data pad he could find, spooking Jazz and Ironhide. He then wrote a single word on each data pad. _I. Am. Not. A. Decepticon. Nor. Will. I. Ever. Be. Signed. Ratchet. PS. I. Can. Hear. You. You. Just. Can't. Hear. Or. See. Me. _

Now, he put them in different spots, after numbering them. Didn't want it to say, _I am a decepticon and you cant be me or you. _This would make the game even more fun.

First Aid and Red Alert looked up as the med bay doors opened again. First it was Optimus carrying Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, then it was Jazz and Ironhide. The medics wondered who was next. Strangely, it was just some data pads, floating in mid-air. Random doors opened and closed, then the pile of data pads left. The two looked at eachother, faceplates pale.

Wheeljack heard the lab doors open, but didn't look up. His latest experiment was a home-made RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) launcher threatening to blow up prematurely. Doors opened and closed, then he heard the main door close. He still didn't look up until the RPG lauuncher made good on it's threat, leaving a slightly singed Wheeljack standing by the table, stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Decisions

"So what do we do about Hatchet?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. If we can't see him, how are we supposed to figure out who framed him?" Sunstreaker added. "Besides, if it was us, he wouldn't care. All he does is yell at us and throw wrenches and threaten us."

"You know that isn't true, so stop saying that," Jazz replied. "Ratchet cared about you."

"I don't see any proof," Sunstreaker said. "When you asked him to prove he was here, he threw a wrench at us. He threatens to turn us into toasters, weld us to stuff, throws wrenches, yells-"

"Only because you prank him!" Ironhide growled, sick of the bickering.

"So? We prank everybody!" Sideswipe argued. "And none of _you_ threaten to turn us into toasters!"

"I know how to settle this!" Jazz blurted. "Ratchet, if you care about the twins _at all_ throw a wrench at Optimus Prime!"

A large wrench, one of Ratchet's largest, flew and hit Optimus in the arm, above the elbow. The wrench ricocheted into Ironhide's pede, making the mech jump up in rage. Optimus and Ironhide glared at Jazz, since they couldn't see Ratchet.

The twins grinned. "Ratchet, if you care about us, throw wrenches at the 'cons in our next battle!" they yelled.

Ratchet liked that idea.


End file.
